


Insomnia

by almostsoup



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, and probably some other shit i havent thought of yet, hal and dave share a shitty apartment aka cliche cliche cliche, i still dont konw what to tag this as, i've never done this before ive no idea what im doing, later on theres, slowishsh build, sorry if this is very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostsoup/pseuds/almostsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was supposed to be short and mindless smut but now its emotional smut. i've never written smut before so this is probably awful. cool</p><p>dave cant sleep so he hangs out with otacon but oh no guess what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Sleep wasn’t something that came easily to David. There were quite a few factors that led to his insomnia-like tendencies - one being his heightened, extensively-trained senses. They almost never allowed him a moment’s rest without triggering him into instinctive panic from something as minute as the shutting of a window, or a creak in the floorboards.

  
His living situation wasn’t the greatest. This was another reason for his lack of sleep, as the fans in the apartment were nothing against New York’s heat waves. The reason that he hated the most, though, was one that he didn’t really like to disclose to people. His body, though it had been a while since it was routine, wasn’t used to sleeping without having a blood alcohol concentration of around 0.20%.

  
     And so, Dave stayed awake most nights. Nights like this one. However, he heard something from the room outside of his that wasn’t just the usual apartment background noise. He stirred out of bed, lazily stepping into some thin pajama pants, and heading out from his bedroom.

  
“Dave? It’s past 3 in the morning, why are you awake?” Hal inquired from his computer chair, not looking up. “Could ask you the same question,” Dave replied, pouring cereal into a bowl.

  
“Well I’m just… watching something.”

  
“Cartoons?”

  
“...”

  
“Sorry. Anime, right?”

  
“Yeah…,” Hal trailed off. Dave had always called it cartoons.

  
“Well, can I watch?”

  
That was unexpected. Dave pretty much never exhibited any interest towards what Otacon watched, aside from inquiries about scenes that Dave caught from the corner of his eye, ones that he found more-peculiar-than-not.

  
“I… I guess, but I don’t think you’d really like it…”

  
But it was too late. Dave was already in the other swivel chair, making his way over to the desk. Once Dave was next to him, Hal noticed that he was only wearing pajama bottoms that were made from some cheap material. He gulped. Hal himself was only in a tank top and boxers, but Dave seemed too interested in his bowl of cereal to be bothered. “S-so… it’s about, uh, these robots…”

  
He tried to focus on the show, and NOT on Dave, dear God, do not look at Dave. It worked for a little while, as Hal was the kind of person who would go out of his way to become knowledgeable on each minute detail regarding something he liked. He talked mindlessly for a while about what the series entailed, but he stopped once he feared that he could possibly be annoying Dave. Still narrating every now and then, Hal sat in (mostly) silence with Dave next to him, the only recurring sounds being Dave making a “hm” sound, and the show itself.

  
“Pretty intense for a cartoon,” Dave muttered, breaking the silence.

  
“Ah… Well, it wasn’t really made for kids. See, it’s obviously action-oriented, but it also focuses heavily on psychological themes, and um…,” Hal trailed off, and ended up doing exactly what he was trying to avoid doing. Looking at Dave.

  
“I see,” was Dave’s only response, as he locked eyes with Hal for the first time that night. It was an awkward gaze, Hal being so obviously smitten and Dave realizing that Hal was sweating bullets (and not because of the weather).

  
Hal broke the eye contact just as quickly has he had initiated it. Struggling to think of something to distract Dave (and himself) from the awkward stare, he realized the episode had ended. “It’s almost 4, I think we should really get some sleep, you know…,” he finally said, fiddling with his desktop to turn it off.

  
“I can’t sleep. That’s why I came out here… thought you could distract me for a while, till my body was ready to sleep.”

  
_“Distract me.”_ Dave really wasn’t making this easy for Hal, was he?

  
“I-ah… don’t really know what to do about that… sort of… sort of thing…,” Hal stammered, slowly but surely getting out of his seat and standing up. He was about to walk away, but abruptly, he felt a hand on his shoulder hold him back.

“I’ve… got a few ideas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alas the sexy time  
> i wrote this at school when we were supposed to be watching a play  
> this is bad and thinking of ways to say dick is the biggest challenge i've faced in a while

Hal turned around and looked up at his roommate, whose hand shifted to grip Hal’s back. “Dave…,” was all he could manage to whisper. In a random surge of confidence, he shakily reached for Dave’s other hand. Dave laughed, which sent Hal into a panic. He jerked away from Dave’s hold on him, and began spurting out a incomprehensible apology, holding his own face and turning away from Dave.

 

“Hey… don’t apologize.”

 

“Y-You laughed at me! Jesus, Dave, I’m sorry I-”

 

Hal’s words were cut short by Dave grabbing him again, this time turning him around, bringing him even closer than he was before. “I was laughing because it was cute,” Dave chuckled again.

 

Hal was close enough to not only hear, but feel Dave’s laughter. Hal was awestruck. “Dave… why are you doing this?”

 

“I… I’ll stop if you want me to, sorry…,” he said, loosening his grip momentarily. The grip returned as Hal buried his head in Dave’s shoulder.

 

“Do… not stop. P-Please don’t stop.” He picked his head up from Dave’s shoulder, for a moment, just to look at him.

 

Dave could see it in his eyes. Not lust, per se, but longing. Dave smiled at the realization, and leant his head towards Hal’s, like he was going to kiss him - but instead went for his neck. Hal shuddered, wrapping his arms around Dave.

 

“How long?” Dave whispered into his ear, nipping at the outside cartilage.

 

“F… fuck… what??” Hal was too overwhelmed to even process what was happening.

 

“How long have you wanted this to happen?” Dave continued kissing the neck of his thin roommate. It was taking everything to not bite into his neck, to not shove him against a wall, to not grip him so hard he’d bruise. He wanted this to be slow, he didn’t want to scare Hal.

 

“I… ah… I don’t know… I…,” his breathing was hitching. “David, please…”

 

“Please, what?” Dave stopped for a moment, looking up at Hal.

 

“Can you… Can I…”

 

Hal softly grabbed Dave’s face, and guided it in front of his own.

“Can we, ah... kiss…?”

 

Dave started laughing again. Before Hal could feel discouraged, he felt Dave’s lips crash against his own. Hal backed into the wall, holding Dave, practically pulling on him. Dave pushing against his slender frame, Hal’s grip involuntarily loosened. His weight shifted against the wall, letting himself go. He wanted this _so_ bad. Though, he couldn’t help himself from giggling, breaking their kiss.

 

He looked up at Dave who was leaning over him, one of his hands against the wall. “Now what are YOU laughing at?” Dave growled, playfully, trailing kisses from his cheek, working downwards to his collar bones. Still a smile in his voice, Hal whispered, “Kabe-don, it’s like, this anime trope, where-”

 

Hal cut his sentence short with a gasp. Dave’s hands were curling under Hal’s sweat-covered tank top. His hands were expectedly calloused, but there was a gentleness in the way he touched him. It made Hal absolutely melt. Not only because Dave had gotten him so worked up, but also because the fact that Dave handled him so lovingly. Delicate, aware of every edge and crevice on Hal’s body, like he knew it by heart. It made Hal feel… like he belonged there, with Dave. It was an alien feeling. He had been used, abused, manipulated, so many times. For once, he felt safe, he felt okay, he felt welcome.

 

Hal cooperated as Dave peeled the sweat-covered tank top off of him. They were drenched in sweat, both from the heat and the intensity, but that was the least of their concerns. Dave dropped the shirt, and gently grabbed Hal’s face, kissing him once more.

 

In an awkward waltz, in which no one was really leading, Hal and Dave shuffled to the bedroom. The back of Hal’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and he fell onto the mattress. Pulling away for breath, Hal readjusted his glasses. He looked up to see a grinning Dave, who was starting to slowly move downwards on Hal’s body.

 

“Wha… David? What are you…”

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

 

Dave looked up at Hal, his finger tracing down Hal’s abdomen. Blushing, still, Hal covered his face and nodded. But, before Dave could pull Hal’s boxers off, he heard him making a noise, like he was trying to say something. “Don’t…” Dave looked up to see Hal looking at him through the fingers of the hand he covered his face with. “You… you don’t have to be too gentle.”

 

Dave snickered, pulling the boxer shorts off of his lanky partner. He kissed his thighs, teasing him as his mouth made his way towards more tender areas. Hal’s shudders and moans were increasing, and Dave could feel him growing impatient. Tentatively, his kisses trailed from Hal’s thighs to the base of his cock. Hal’s free hand grabbed the back of David’s head, fingers lightly gripping his knotted hair as he winced softly. Hal’s grip tightened once Dave suddenly pulled his cock into his mouth. Hal was trying to keep as still as possible, but he couldn’t help but squirm in pleasure from the feeling. Encouraged by Hal’s reactions, Dave closed his eyes and began to bob his head up and down, Hal’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

 

Trying not to yell too loudly, Hal sank his teeth into his own palm. He really didn’t want to hurt Dave, but he couldn’t help but grip his hair as if he was holding on for dear life. It’s not like it mattered though, Dave was enjoying every single bit of it. Dave stopped for a second, hurriedly unbuttoning his pajama bottoms and pulling out his own erection. Hal chuckled weakly. “That hard? Just… from me? Wow... that’s... “ Hal honestly couldn't believe that he had made someone else feel that way. He wondered how long Dave had wanted this, too.

 

“Guilty as charged,” Dave replied. One hand pumping his own cock, and one hand grabbing the small of Hal’s back, he  went back to work, swirling his tongue on the head of Hal’s cock.

 

“Dave… ah... please, I’m gonna…” Hal gave up on trying to hold back his moans, and placed the hand that was in his mouth on the back of Dave’s neck, digging his nails into his skin, needless to say leaving red scratches all over.

 

Eager to please, Dave wrapped his mouth around Hal’s cock once more, moving even faster than he had before.

 

“Ah! Dave!” Hal moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, his upper body landing on the top of the bed. Unable to contain himself, he pulled Dave toward him, his mouth reaching Hal’s base. He whined a slew of curses, Dave’s name somewhere in the mix. With a final cry, Hal came with Dave’s mouth still on his cock.

 

“... Holy… shit…,” Hal managed to say between breaths, panting heavily. He completely collapsed on the bed. Dave wiped his mouth off and practically leapt on top of Hal, biting into his neck to suppress a yell as he stroked himself at a rigorous pace, coming all over Hal’s abdomen.

 

Exhausted and not wanting him to leave the bed, Dave wiped the mess off of Hal with the nearest sheet. “Gross,” Hal laughed, but as he was equally exhausted, he really didn’t care. Wrapping his arms around Hal, Dave sighed. “You know, I think I can sleep now,” he whispered into Hal’s ear, softly nibbling at his neck. “Hm…,” Hal said with a mock-curiosity. “What?”

 

“Hope I can be what helps you sleep from here on out.”

 

“I think a nightly dose of you can do me good.”

 

And they slept.


End file.
